Córka Jessie
by Marinaa93
Summary: Uzupełnienie do historii z dzieckiem :) Tym razem cofamy się w czasie i poznajemy trochę innego Sherlocka i jego przyjaciółkę.


Minął miesiąc od kiedy wybrał te studia a już był znudzony. Chemia miała być ciekawa. Otwierać różne możliwości. Dzięki niej mógł zająć się swoimi eksperymentami i lepiej je zrozumieć. Zachwyt trwał tak krótko… Zastanawiał się jak przyjmą go w dziekanacie jeśli znów przyjdzie proszą o oddanie papierów i zmianę kierunku. Tym razem zastanawiał się nad prawem bądź medycyną. Miał nadzieję, że trafi szybko na jakąś ciekawą sprawę, którą będzie mógł rozwiązać. Mycroft ciągle zrzędził, że nie skończył jeszcze niczego. Prawdą było, że nic go nie interesowało. Nie potrafił długo skupiać uwagi na jednej rzeczy, dlatego studia wyjątkowo go męczyły. Potrzebował czegoś, co go ruszy i pozwoli wykazać się jego szarym komórkom.  
Tego dnia wyszedł wcześniej. Był podekscytowany wyborem czegoś nowego i interesującego. Nie zauważył młodej dziewczyny, która przyglądała mu się przez całą drogę i szła wyjątkowo blisko niego. Była trochę niższa od Sherlocka, miała upięte w wysoką kitkę długie rude włosy i twarz obsypaną drobnymi piegami. Zwykle maskowała je pod makijażem, więc nie były specjalnie widoczne. Nagle wyprzedziła Holmesa i stanęła tuż przed nim.  
- Cześć wariacie! Idę za tobą już dobre pięć minut i nawet mnie nie zauważyłeś! – Zrobiła smutną minę i odwróciła się do niego plecami w geście wielkiej obrazy. Zdziwiony Sherlock spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.  
- Zamyśliłem się. Co tutaj robisz?  
- To, co zawsze. Idę na zajęcia. – Uśmiechnęła się. – A jak tam u ciebie? Co z chemią? Nie mów mi tylko, że rezygnujesz.  
- Zgadłaś. To nie dla mnie.  
- A właśnie! Koleżance z pokoju zgubił się pierścionek i znalazła go dzisiaj w czerwonym pudełeczku w swojej szufladzie między skarpetkami a majtkami. Chciałbyś się zająć kolejną sprawą? – Rzuciła mu łobuzerskie spojrzenie i złapała pod rękę. Sherlock zwolnił i chciał wyrwać się z jej uścisku ale nagle zesztywniał i pozwolił się tak prowadzić. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i mocniej złapała za ramię. – To jak? Zajmiesz się tym?  
- Zrobił to jej chłopak. Pewnie chce do niej wrócić. – Odpowiedział nieco sztywno i spojrzał na swoje ramię. Nie najlepiej czuł się, gdy ktoś był tak blisko niego. Nie potrafił jednak wyrwać się z jej uścisku. Nie z JEJ uścisku. Była jedyną osobą, która bez zaproszenia weszła do jego życia, rozgościła się w nim i nie dała żadnego wyboru. Poznali się przypadkiem na jednej z imprez studenckich, na którą został zmuszony pójść przez Mycrofta. Starszy brat chciał się trochę wylansować i przy okazji przedstawić nowego członka wspólnoty studenckiej. Wszystko poszło wtedy nie tak i gdyby nie Jess prawdopodobnie zniszczyłby reputację swoją i brata. Nim zdążył palnąć kilka głupot na temat przyjaciół Mycrofta, Jessie złapała go za ręka i przedstawiła się. Był tak zszokowany, że nie zdążył zareagować. Była wyjątkowo otwartą dziewczyną i dobrze jej się słuchało. Nie zadawała trudnych pytań, od razu stawiała diagnozę i podawała odpowiednie lekarstwo. Większość dziwiła się, że taka ładna dziewczyna marnuje czas dla takiego buca jak Sherlock. Tak… W ciągu kilku pierwszych tygodni udało mu się zrazić do siebie wszystkich studentów. Zawsze mówiła, że wygląda słodko w tych ciemnych loczkach i że gdyby chciał, to każda studentka jest zainteresowana. Zwykle wybuchała na koniec śmiechem i przytulała się do jego ramienia. Tak bez ograniczenia rwała na strzępy jego przestrzeń osobistą i powoli dobierała się do muru, który tak dokładnie budował latami. Na początku był zdziwiony, później bał się a teraz zaczynał się przyzwyczajać. Posiadanie bliskiej osoby było nawet przyjemne.  
- Hej! Nie słuchasz co do ciebie mówię! – Jessie machała mu ręką przed twarzą. – Muszę już lecieć. Wpadnę do ciebie wieczorem na herbatę i ciasteczka. Tym razem mam ochotę na orzechowe. – Oderwała się od jego ręki, puściła całusa i pobiegła w stronę wysokiego budynku. Postanowił, że od razu po odebraniu papierów skoczy na chwilę do TESCO po odpowiednie ciastka.

Sherlock wynajmował dwupokojowe mieszkanie z małą kuchnią i łazienką. Przygotował herbatę, wyłożył ciastka na talerz i ustawił na stoliku. Nigdy nie lubił czekania, dlatego już po 5 minutach zaczął się denerwować, że Jess jeszcze nie przyszła. Wyciągnął z szuflady radio i zaczął podsłuchiwać policję. Jakiś czas temu z nudów postanowił podłączyć się na pasmo, na którym nadawała londyńska policja. Pomyślał, że będzie to z pewnością ciekawsze niż nic nie robienie. Słuchał informacji na temat uciekającego mężczyzny, który właśnie obrabował sklep i uciekał przez jedną z pobliskich ulic. Miał ochotę krzyknąć do nich żeby ruszyli mózgiem i pobiegli w odwrotną stronę. Przecież to oczywiste, że uciekinier ich zmylił! Wyłączył radio, ponieważ usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Jessie weszła do pokoju z udawanym uśmiechem. Od razu było widać, że coś jest nie tak.  
- Jak miło! Zrobiłeś nawet moją ulubioną migdałową herbatę i do tego te ciastka. Dziękuję… - Przytuliła się do niego i nagle zaczęła płakać. Uczepiona jego koszuli wtulała głowę w jego ramię, a Sherlock stał i nie do końca wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Ostatecznie zdecydował się objąć ją. Po chwili podniosła zapłakaną twarz i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy. Było w nich coś dziwnego i wyjątkowego. Nie potrafił w żaden sposób odkryć, co się stało. – Przepraszam. Zasmarkałam ci koszulę i w ogóle… Nie chciałam żebyś mnie taką widział. – Uśmiechnęła się, wyswobodziła z jego nieudolnego uścisku i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł.  
- Stało się coś poważnego?  
- Nie martw się. Po prostu pewne rzeczy mnie przerosły i trafiłeś na gorszą chwilę. Już w porządku i czuję się lepiej. To przez Davida… Nie wiem czy go pamiętasz. – Podniosła wzrok na Sherlocka. – Byłam z nim przez jakiś czas. Nawet nam się układało i wszystko było w porządku ale… Obraził się, gdy stwierdziłam, że wolę wpaść do ciebie na herbatę niż iść z nim na mecz. Mecze są takie nudne… Przez półtorej godziny musiałabym udawać, ze świetnie się bawię i zdzierać gardło dla kilkunastu facetów biegających za piłką. Potem zaczęło się psuć. Był zazdrosny o wszystko i nie chciał bym wychodziła z przyjaciółmi do pubu. Zerwałam z nim kilka tygodni temu, a dzisiaj dowiedziałam się, że ma nową dziewczynę. Nie obeszłoby mnie to, gdyby nie napisał zjadliwego listu do autora jednej z książek, a następnie nie wydrukowałby go i nie porozrzucał na całym uniwersytecie… Miałam ochotę go za to zabić… Ale nie mówmy już o tym. Ulżyło mi, gdy się wypłakałam. – Uśmiechnęła się i zjadła jedno z ciasteczek. – Pyszne! Uwielbiam je!  
Reszta wieczoru minęła na spokojnej rozmowie. O ile można było nazwać rozmową „paplaninę" Jess i uśmiechniętego Sherlocka, który słuchał jej w skupieniu. Czasami tylko rzucił krótki tekst. Powoli otwierał się na świat, który istniał wokół niego i pomyślał, że miło by było przez chwilę być zwykłym, normalnym człowiekiem. Takim jak Jassie.  
- Sherlock? – Zagadnęła Jess i spojrzała znacząco na przyjaciela. – Nikt nie jest moim tak dobrym przyjacielem, jak ty. Wiesz o tym i dlatego mam do ciebie jedną prośbę. Chroń mnie… - Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. – Może dziwnie to brzmi ale muszę mieć pewność, że ktoś ciągle jest. Wiem, że będziesz wiedział, co masz zrobić w odpowiednim momencie. Znasz mnie dobrze. – Spojrzała na zegarek i zerwała się z krzesła. – Jak już późno! Muszę wracać. – Wychodząc złapała Sherlocka za rękę. – Pamiętaj. Nie musisz niczego mi obiecywać. Tylko pamiętaj. – Musnęła jego policzek i wyszła.

Nie wiedział, że wtedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Później dowiedział się o jej problemach finansowych i rodzinnych. Ojciec Jess zadarł z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi i był zmuszony płacić im ogromne „rekompensaty". W końcu razem z całą rodziną uciekł z Londynu licząc, że ucieknie przed prześladowcami. Gdy siedział teraz w kawiarni i opowiadał to wszystko Johnowie, nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak to się na nim odbiło. Zawsze był socjopatą, stronił od ludzi i nie w pełni rozumiał ich uczucia. Był jak z innego świata, jednak ona… Ona była jego pierwszą przyjaciółką zaraz po bracie, który szybko okazał się szują i stał się jego arcywrogiem. Nigdy nie wybaczył mu tego, że wyparł się jego przed przyjaciółmi i odstawił go na lata. Teraz pojawia się wielki Mycroft, sługus królowej i liczy, że wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej…  
- Skąd wiedziałeś? – Z rozmyśleń wyrwał go głoś Johna.  
- To mogła być tylko ona. Droga eliminacji.  
- Dlaczego akurat ty? – John patrzył na Sherlocka smutnym wzrokiem i próbował zrozumieć fakty, które przed chwilą poznał.  
- Ze względu na obietnicę. Pewnie zobaczyła mnie w jednej z gazet i zdecydowała się na ten krok. Według przeze mnie informacji jej rodzina zmieniła nazwisko i zamieszkała bardzo blisko Londynu. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego planu, więc ukrywali się przez 10 lat.  
- Jak? Skąd się dowiedzieli?  
- David. Musiała go spotkać rok temu, gdy zdecydowała się odwiedzić Londyn. Przez niego trafili na nią i w końcu na całą rodzinę. Udało jej się uciec z dzieckiem ale nie na długo.  
- I dziecko jest tego całego Davida?  
- Prawdopodobne.  
Siedzieli razem nad zimną kawą. Sherlock wyglądał trochę inaczej. Na czas rozmowy z Johnem zdjął wszystkie maski, które zwykle przywdziewał. Rozmowa nie najlepiej się już kleiła ale niewypowiedziane słowa jedynie potwierdzały dobre zakończenie całej historii. John nie wyglądał już na osobę, która ma zamiar w najbliższych dniach opuścić Baker Street na dobre.  
- Jeszcze jedno mnie gryzie… Dlaczego Alice? – John podniósł wzrok znad kawy i spojrzał na Sherlocka.  
- Była zafascynowana „Alicją w krainie czarów". Pomyślałem, że to będzie najbardziej odpowiednie imię dla jej córki.


End file.
